Battle of Lipsync!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Para nation dan vocaloid bekerja sama untuk mengadakan sebuah acara! Kira-kira, acara apakah yang akan mereka adakan, dan bagaimana hebohnya acara beserta para panitianya? MULTICHAPTER FIC, WARNING INSIDE.


"Gimana, Luka_-san_? Lokasinya sudah betul?"

Sementara itu, Luka—atau akrab dikenal sebagai Megurine Luka—hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Kiku—atau Honda Kiku—yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dirinya merasa puas dengan jawaban manusia—atau _android_ ya?—serba merah muda itu.

"Uhm, udah betul." Jawab Luka seraya menutup pintu berwarna sama dengan rambutnya—merah muda—itu, "Kalo Kiku sendiri gimana?"

"Sama, berarti ini sudah selesai ya.." timpal Kiku sambil menutup pintu yang berada di depannya.

"Gimana, udah jadi semua?" tanya seorang gadis _twintail_ berwarna hijau yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Udah siap. Tinggal kita eksekusi, Miku." Jawab Luka datar, membuat Miku—alias Hatsune Miku—menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah yuk, kita ke studio! Udah dtungguin sama yang lain soalnya!" ajak Miku seraya menggandeng tangan Luka dan Kiku yang sudah menutup pintu sebuah ruangan lalu meninggalkannya.

Sambil berharap tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia ruangan itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Battle of Lipsync!**

**Chapter One : Mari Menjemput Target!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

**Stand-up Comedy : Battle of Demon! © Goldstein-Izayoi**

_**This absurd fanfiction**_** © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : Mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, OCs **_**inside**_**, **_**genre**_** campur (humor-**_**parody**_**-**_**friendship**_**), unsur **_**romance**_** mengancam, **_**human names used**_**, bahasa zaman sekarang, **_**meme**_** plus **_**rage face**_** dari **_**9gag**_** dan sebangsanya ikut hadir, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : T (**_**mild languages and insulted scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, berarti ini udah siap semua.."

Kini dapat terlihat seorang pemuda Inggris beralis tebal—layaknya ruko tingkat enam—tengah mencorat-coret sebuah kertas yang ditopang oleh sebuah papan jalar _army green_—minus motif khasnya—lalu mengetukkan salah satu ujung bolpoin yang ia gunakan.

"Oke, buat semuanya ke sini dulu dong."

Alhasil belasan—ralat. Puluhan orang yang tadinya berpencar kini berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar, seakan patuh dengan titah seorang personifikasi Amerika Serikat, Alfred F. Jones—dengan keterangan huruf 'F' pada namanya dicurigai merupakan singkatan dari _F-piiiiiiiiip-_.

"Oke, jadi katanya si Miku udah siap semua. Jadi kita bisa mulai acaranya." Ucapnya tegas, "buat empat orang yang disuruh jemput target, ikut Artie." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk 'Artie' yang justru menginjak kaki kirinya sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

_Duh biyuung~_

"Arthur. Gue gaplok mulut lu entar, _git..._" ralat Arthur—Arthur Kirkland lebih tepatnya—setengah menggerutu, "ayo, ikut gue. Kita _briefing_ biar lancar." Ajaknya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio—dikarenakan ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan merupakan sebuah studio yang aduhai besarnya—lalu membukanya, diikuti dengan si kembar Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, Gilbert Beilscmidt—sang personifikasi negara Prussia atau Jerman Timur—dan Matthew Williams—alias personifikasi negara Kanada.

Kelima orang itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, saat mereka sudah tiba Arthur langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, hal yang menyambut mereka adalah dua buah pintu merah muda yang tak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh keempat orang tersebut.

_Duh, kok deksripsinya jadi ambigu begini...?_

"Oke, kalian siap kan buat menjemput target?" tanya sang personifikasi Inggris sambil melirik sedikit ke arah papan jalarnya, dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari keempat _tumbal_ yang rela menjemput sang target. Keempat orang tersebut pun diberikan masing-masing secarik kertas oleh Arthur, kertas itu berisi informasi sang target serta tips dan trik—atau malah _walkthrough_—supaya mereka dapat menjemput sang target.

"Gue ulangin sekali lagi ya, takutnya pas rapat sebelumnya kalian lupa apa gimana," ujar Arthur sambil melirik ke arah kertas yang ditopang papan jalarnya, "Rin, Len, kalian harus menjemput Williem van Heutz, personifikasi negara Belanda. Mau diulangin lagi gak nih?"

"Tadi namanya siapa?" tanya Rin polos.

"Smitty Webermenjensen Jaeger?" timpal Len dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah polosnya.

_Krik... krik... krik..._

Dan Len sukses diberi tatapan nama-apaan-tuh dari Rin, Gilbert—yang berusaha menahan tawanya, Matthew, dan Arthur sendiri.

"Kok Smitty Webermenjensen Jaeger sih?!" tukas Rin seraya menyikut keras Len yang sedikit berteriak, "bukan itu namanya! Tapi What Zit Tooya!"

Lalu Arthur _facepalm_.

"Bu-bukan What Zit Tooya. Tapi Williem van Heutz." Ralat Matthew—yang berusaha menahan tawanya—sabar.

Padahal dirinya sudah berniat untuk menyuruh duo Kagamine itu untuk memeriksakan indra pendengaran mereka ke dokter THT.

_Keseringan pake headphone sih..._

"Hooo~" ucap Rin dan Len kompak seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Buat Matthew sama Gilbert, elu berdua harus menjemput Kamui Gakupo, salah satu _vocaloid_ terkenal. Paham semua?" ujar Arthur sambil melirik ke arah papan jalarnya, disambut dengan seruan "Pahaaaam~" dari keempat _tumbal_ tersebut.

"Oh iya Gil, ada tugas tambahan buat elu dari Alfred." Kata Arthur, menghentikan Gilbert yang sudah siap siaga untuk membuka pintu yang berada di depannya.

"Tch, tugas apaan sih?" tanya Gilbert setengah menggerutu seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Elu, disuruh jagain Matthew." Jawab Arthur datar seraya menunjuk Matthew yang berada di samping pria bersurai _silver_ itu, "Udah harga mati lho tugasnya, kalo elu gagal siap-siap dibom nuklir."

_Glek_.

Sontak, Gilbert meneguk ludah, membayangkan sang personifikasi negara adidaya menghujaninya dengan puluhan bom nuklir.

_Yowes, aku rapopo_...

"Oke, sekarang kalian bisa menjalankan tugas kalian. Ingat, jangan ada yang kembali sebelum sukses menjemput target!"

"AYE!_ HAKUNA MATATTA!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu..._

"Masih lama gak sih?"

Langsung, personifikasi negara Perancis—Francis Bonnefoy—yang merupakan penanggung jawab sie konsumsi itu dihujani puluhan pasang tatapan maut dari para sejawatnya, bahkan dua orang sie dekorasi—Lovino Vargas dan Luka—yang tadinya asyik merapikan tirai linen merah di panggung juga ikut men_death glare_ Francis yang meringis seraya berbisik, "Maaf..."

_Hayoloh..._

"...MASIH LAMA, KELEES~!"

"Lu bisa ngerti gak sih?!" gerutu Kirana Kusharapani—salah satu personifikasi Indonesia—seraya berkacak pinggang, "Pertama, Arthur baru nyuruh mereka jemput target dan kedua, _progress_ kita baru delapan puluh lima persen!"

"Vee~ Yang jadi jurinya siapa?" tanya Feliciano Vargas—personifikasi Italia Utara merangkap adik dari Lovino merangkap sie konsumsi—yang tadi ikut men_death glare_ Francis, polos.

"Tuh kan, jurinya aja belom kita tentuin, udah gak sabaran aja!" ketus Sakine Meiko, salah satu sie konsumsi sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ya udah, buat sie konsumsi mending kita siap-siap dulu di dapur sambil nungguin target!"

Serentak, para sie konsumsi—yang terdiri dari Francis, Feliciano, Kirana, Haku, dan IA—mengikuti Meiko menuju dapur yang kebetulan jaraknya hanya tiga ruangan dari studio.

"Ngomong-ngomong Al, nentuin jurinya kapan?"

Duh, si personifikasi Jerman—alias Ludwig Beilscmidt—ini sudah towel-towel pundak Alfred yang dengan _innocent_nya meresponnya dengan gumaman "Hmm?" berhubung yang bersangkutan tengah menikmati segelas _soda pop_ yang hampir habis.

"Nanti aja, sekalian pas kita nentuin giliran tampil target." Jawab Alfred santai sambil melempar gelas _soda pop_nya ke arah belakang—dan sukses mengenai kepala Shion Kaito yang asyik membantu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengatur meja juri sehingga adegan _Tom and Jerry_ versi Alfred dan Kaito tak dapat dihindari—sementara itu Ivan Braginski, sang personifikasi Rusia merangkap sie operasional mulai menowel pundak rekannya yang hanya menghela napas.

"Bukannya udah ditentuin pas rapat kemaren, da?"

"Ditentuin dari mananya?! Orang kemaren rapatnya dibubar paksa!"

Ya, rapat kemarin—yang berlokasi di studio itu juga—cukup rusuh dan mampu disetarakan saat _World Conference_. Rapat antara para _nation_ dan para _vocaloid_ mengenai hajatan mereka yang tadinya berjalan begitu lancar jaya nan mulus kini terpaksa dibubar paksa hanya karena satu alasan yang cukup sepele.

_Mati listrik_.

_Well, that's an unimportant reason, huh?_

Saat Miku menjelaskan rincian mengenai acara—tepatnya saat menentukan juri—tiba-tiba listrik terputus sehingga membuat studio gelap gulita, alhasil puluhan peserta rapat panik karena pandangan mereka begitu terbatas dan apesnya semua pintu keluar studio pun ditutup. Lebih sadisnya lagi, lagu _Lavender Town Theme_ pun berkumandang cukup kencang sehingga membuat para peserta rapat hampir mati ketakutan—dan belakangan ini diketahui lagu itu bersumber dari ponsel Rin yang ternyata menggunakan lagu itu sebagai _ringtone_nya.

Khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka, para pencetus acara—Alfred dan Miku—akhirnya memutuskan untuk membubarkan rapat secara paksa...

...sekaligus menyelamatkan mental mereka dari _background music_ salah satu _game_ terkenal yang mampu merenggut nyawa anak itu.

_Fin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...EH BUKAN BERARTI CERITA INI BETUL-BETUL AKAN BERAKHIR! BUKAAAN~!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aiyaah~ Yang jaga di P3K gimana nasibnya, aru~?!"

Kini Yao menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang dilipat, sedangkan Miki—lengkapnya SF-A2 Miki—hanya menghela napas seraya memandang sang personifikasi negara Tirai Bambu itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

"Ya abis kita mau ngapain lagi, kita kan baru kerja kalo ada kejadian, _gege_..." ujar Mizki, sejak bertemu dengan Yao dan tahu bahwa dirinya akan bekerja sama dengannya ia mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya '_Gege_'. Katanya Xiao Mei—sang personifikasi Taiwan—itu merupakan panggilan hormat.

_Ikut-ikutan aja lah~_

"Ngomong-ngomong Mizki, berarti kita dapet _gabut_ dong?" tanya Nekomura Iroha, sedangkan SeeU hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos meyakini Mizki mengenai pertanyaan Iroha barusan.

"Ya gitu deh," jawab Raden—tepatnya Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya yang merupakan saudara dari Kirana—seraya memeriksa kotak P3K, "kecuali ada kecelakaan. Baru kita kerja, singkatnya kemungkinan besar kita dapet _gabut_."

Erangan kekecewaan pun memenuhi ruangan P3K setelah Raden menutup kotak putih tersebut, meratapi tugas mereka yang menurut orang lain 'menyenangkan' itu.

_Bah, padahal enak betul pekerjaannya..._

"Katanya Mei mau ke mari." Ujar Li Xiao Chun, sang personifikasi Hongkong—yang terpaksa menjadi sie bagian P3K karena diseret-seret Yao—sambil merebahkan kepalanya.

"Tau, pas gue _BBM_in katanya nanti bareng Kiku..." ucap Raden sambil memandang layar _Android_nya lalu menghela napas.

"Jangan-jangan dia nungguin pacarnya lagi.." celetuk SeeU sambil menghela napasnya...

...dan mendapat tatapan pacarnya-Mei-emang-siapa dari rekan-rekannya.

"Bentar, emang Mei pacaran sama siapa, aru?" tanya Yao penasaran.

"Ngg... Kiku, bukan?"

Dan jawaban SeeU sukses membuat rekan-rekannya menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka ke lan—duh, kasur. Kasur empuk nan nyaman itu sepertinya lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan lantai ruangan berupa deretan keramik putih berukuran 8x8 senti itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan sejak-kapan-mereka-pacaran ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

_Drap.. Drap.. Drap..!_

_BRAAAAK!_

Owww, panjang umur.

Karena Mei dan Kiku sudah datang...

...dan membawa Kaai Yuki dan Yuzuki Yukari.

"Maaf, lama. Tadi abis nyari relawan yang gak kebagian tugas." Ujar Mei sambil mengusapi tenguknya sementara tatapan ciye-yang-baru-jadian dari rekannya melayang kepadanya dan Kiku, "Eh gak taunya malah disuruh Kiyoteru -_san_ buat temenin Yukari nganterin Yuki ke sini."

"Bukannya Yukari jadi sie dekorasi ya?" tanya Iroha seraya menunjuk Yukari yang mengetahui bahwa gadis _cat freak_ itu menunjuknya.

"Aku cuma disuruh nganterin Yuki_-chan_ doang, nanti mau balik lagi bantuin Bella sama Soo nyusun _banner_." Jawab Yukari polos, "Aku permisi ya, mau lanjutin kerjaan lagi.." lanjutnya seraya _nyelonong_ pergi, kembali ke studio.

"Kok Yuki-_chan_ dibawa ke sini? Kiyoteru-_san_ bukannya ada ya?" tanya Mizki sambil mengangkat kepalanya—yang tadinya ia rebahkan di kasur—lalu bertopang dagu.

"Dia kan sie operasional!" jawab Li Xiao setengah berseru, "Ntar yang ngurusin Yuki siapa? Sie operasional itu ribet lho, kalo gak percaya coba tanya Kiku!"

Kiku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan 'adik angkat'nya sementara dirinya memasuki ruang P3K dan mengambil sebuah papan jalar berwarna putih yang diletakkan di sebuah meja di bawah kotak P3K.

"Ketinggalan, aru?" tanya Yao sambil memandang Kiku yang menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memperhatikan lembaran kertas.

"Iya," jawab Kiku singkat, "Oh iya, katanya Arthur-_san_ minta bantuan sie P3K."

_Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba!_

Secercah harapan—berupa sebuah pekerjaan—pun menghampiri para sie P3K yang sedari tadi mengeluh karena sepi tugas.

"Nanti, datang saja ke ruangan yang pintunya warna hitam. Arthur-_san_ menunggu kalian di sana.."

Setelah Kiku meninggalkan ruangan P3K, hampir seluruh _pasukan_ P3K menyeringai, seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu yang **AHEM**mencurigakan**AHEM**.

"...Kita dapet tugas, kawan-kawan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED~!**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Nyehehe~ Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic **CORET**abal**CORET** ini. Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama agan **Goldstein-Izayoi** yang udah ijinin ane buat "minjem" idenya—dan ane _remix_ dikit, LOL. /lukatelagu

Awalnya, fic ini ane rencanain buat _crossover_ fandom Hetalia sama Pokemon—PokeSpe maksudnya—tapi berhubung _chara_ yang dibutuhin buat terlibat dalam fic ini lumayan banyak, alhasil ane memutuskan buat fandom Hetalia sama Vocaloid. _By the way_, ini pertama kalinya ane sukses buat fic _crossover_ Hetalia sama Vocaloid. Dan ane selesaiin nih _chapter_ pas H-1 UTS lho~

Oke, cukup sudah _ramblingan_ ane ini. Sekarang kita ngomongin referensi yang ane selipin di _chapter_ ini, oke?

Yang pertama dua pintu-yang-warnanya-merah-muda itu yang jadi portal para penjemput, itu ane terinspirasi dari Pintu Kemana Saja-nya Doraemon lho! (Hayo yang Doraemon _fans_, ada yang nyadar gak nih?)

Yang kedua, "Smitty Webermenjensen Jaeger" sama "What Zit Tooya", ane ambil dua nama 'aneh' ini dari Spongebob Squarepants—bedanya, namanya si Smitty ane tambahin 'Jaeger' yang merupakan nama belakangnya Eren di _Shingeki no Kyojin_.

—_Peace,_ bang Eren... *dikejar Titan!Eren*—

Yang ketiga, _Lavender Town Theme_. Lagu itu merupakan salah satu _background music_ dari _Pokemon Red-Green-Blue_—_FYI,_ itu salah satu game _gameboy_ yang paling _famous_ sampe sekarang lho! Konon, lagu itu mampu membunuh anak kecil karena frekuensi tingginya. Saking seremnya, lagu itu dibuat _creepypasta_nya lho! Kalo kalian penasaran, ane saranin cari videonya di YT. Bonus, jangan dengerin tuh lagu di depan anak kecil (kecuali kalian dengerin sendiri pake _headphone/earphone_).

Ada yang penasaran mereka mau ngadain hajatan apaan?

Tunggu _chapter_ 2 ya~ *di_death glare_ para _nation_ dan _vocaloid_*

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/kritik/saran kalian di kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
